Ron Dies Alone
by ShiverBoo
Summary: ONESHOT. Realtionships between almost everyone., Harry has someone, Hermione has someone, Ginny has someone, but what about Ron?


**A/N: This is the next strange story from ShiverBoo. We wrote this one during Biology class too. Same as last time, plain font is BooBack, bold font is SilverShiver. We will make a commentary to this one also and post it in a little while. **

**We hope you like this. It all started because I was talking about my favorite ships. Which all of them are present in this story. If you want to see what my favorite ships are, read on. **

**BooBack**

**Ron Dies Alone**

"Shit!" Hermione screamed.

"**Bloody hell, Harry," Ron gaped. "Have you ever heard her swear before?"**

"I did not swear!" Hermione said nicely, running her fingers through her bushy hair.

"**Shit definitely classifies as a curse," Harry explained.**

"Fine, I swore, but you would too if you saw _that_!" Hermione pointed out the window.

"**What did you see?" Ron asked, leaning out the window.**

"You don't see it?" she asked, confused.

"**Ron? Did you hear Hermione?" Harry asked his stone faced friend. Ron was just staring out the window, motionless.**

"**He sees it! He sees _them…"_ Hermione groaned.**

"**Oh, shove off it you two!" Harry said as he advanced to the window. "It can't be _that _baaaa…" Harry trailed off as he saw the two figures by the quidditch pitch. They were so close it looked like they were one. If Harry hadn't known better, he'd have thought that it was his girlfriend and, well, _him…_**

"Do you see it now?" Hermione asked sardonically.

"Is that Ginny?" Harry yelled, running out of the room.

"**I'd say he sees it," Ron said. He exchanged a look with Hermione before they both bolted out the door. It took a while, but Ron was finally able to catch up with Harry and tackle him. "I know you're pissed, mate," he panted, "but you need to calm down before you go after her."**

"**He's right," Hermione gasped, breathing very heavily.**

"**I'M CALM!" Harry yelled back at his friends.**

"You are not calm, Potter. You never are. You should just accept the fact that your red headed girlfriend doesn't like you anymore and go out with Weasley like you've always wanted to," they heard a drawling voice say from behind them.

"Draco, stay out of this, please?" Hermione pleaded.

"**It's Malfoy to you Granger," Draco replied.**

"That's not what you said last night," Hermione replied saucily.

"**As much as I'd love to hear about your little 'role playing' moments, I need to talk to my girlfriend," Harry said, turning back to leave.**

**Ron followed him but first muttered, "Bye Hermione. Bye Draco."**

"**Agh!" Hermione groaned. "I have to go with them. This may get nasty."**

"**Eh, Blaise is harmless," Draco assured her.**

"**But Harry isn't!" Hermione groaned before starting out to the grounds.**

Harry ran out to the quidditch pitch and stopped in front of his girlfriend and his best friend's boyfriend's best friend (wow, that was confusing) making out with her.

"Ginny!" he yelled.

Ginny snapped her head away from Blaise's face in shock. Blaise just looked at Harry with a grin on his face.

"**Sucker," he sneered before drawing Ginny back to him.**

"Get away from her, you prat!" Harry screamed.

"Why do you care, Potter, it's not like you weren't cheating on her," Draco drawled.

"**What?" Ginny yelled.**

"**I…um…it's Malfoy! Are you really going to believe him?"**

"**What happened to calling him Draco, Harry?" Hermione asked. **

"**He's not calling me Harry!"**

"**YOU CHEATED ON MY SISTER?" Ron screamed, just now catching on.**

"I did not, he's lying!" Harry yelled.

"I'm not lying, Potter. I saw you leaving Pansy's room yesterday." He smirked.

"**Draco! Stay out of it!" Hermione screamed.**

"**Potter and I were only studying for Defense Against the Dark Arts," a girl's voice interrupted. Everyone turned to see Pansy. "He agreed to help me in return for helping him with something."**

**Harry glanced at Ginny and was relieved to see that she believed Pansy.**

"And what _exactly _did you help each other with?" Draco asked Pansy, knowing that she as being vague on purpose.

"**That's confidential, Draco," Pansy said. She turned to Ginny. "He wasn't cheating on you. But that still leaves the fact that you are cheating on him. And with my cousin too!"**

"I didn't do it on purpose…I don't even know how I got out here," Ginny explained.

"**Bull, Ginny," Hermione said. "You've been talking about Blaise since forever. Now you've acted on it. I'm ashamed…"**

"**Argh! Ginny!" Harry yelled. "We need to talk." Ginny hung her head but reluctantly followed him away from the others.**

"Well, that was interesting," Draco drawled.

"**Wait…" Ron asked. "Ginny and Blaise, Ginny and Harry, Harry and Pansy…"**

"**NO Harry and Pansy!" Pansy yelled.**

"**Harry and Pansy," Ron repeated, "And Hermione and Draco. What about me?"**

"**You die alone, Weasley," Draco sneered.**

"I don't want to die alone!" Ron whined.

Hermione, Draco, Blaise and Pansy all left the quidditch pitch, leaving Ron to wallow in his misery.

When they got back into the castle, Draco tried to pull Hermione away but she wouldn't let him.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm trying to figure out what's going on right now," Hermione said dismissively.

"**Potter and Ginny—yes, I called her by her name—are working out their issues. They'll break up and Potter and Pansy will hook up while Blaise and Ginny snog each other senseless. Weasley will never find anyone other than his hand—what?" he asked at Hermione's shocked face. "Was it something I said? Anyway…" he continued, "and we will live long and happy lives together. That's what's going on. Satisfied?"**

"**I still want to know what Harry was doing with Pansy."**

"**That is our business, Granger," Pansy sneered.**

"**Will you at least tell _me_? I'm very curious now," Blaise asked his cousin.**

**Pansy debated this for a while but finally acquiesced. She whispered something in his ear and a big smile broke onto his face.**

"**Ahh…" he whispered.**

"Hello, we're still here," Draco said.

"Wait, why am I standing here with a bunch of Slytherins?" Hermione asked.

"Later, love. Pansy is about to tell us. Go on Pansy."

"**Draco…don't look at me like that! You know that I can't say no when you look at me like that!" Pansy pleaded.**

**Draco continued to look at her with a puppy face. Hermione giggled at him. Pansy just sighed and started to talk.**

"**For the record, I never lied. You," she looked at Draco, "said that he was cheating on her with me yesterday and all I did was deny that. I never said 'he is not' I said 'he _was_ not.' See the difference?"**

"**So he is—with—you?" Hermione asked.**

"**Not officially. I was actually just giving him lessons in the—"**

"**You? Giving him _lessons_?" Draco laughed.**

"**Contrary to popular relief, I am a great lay! Not that you would know. Anyway, the lessons turned to more and well…I do hope they break up."**

"**Aww, how touching," Blaise said sarcastically. "They should break up because I am going to keep snogging her anyway."**

"Well, as long as everyone is happy, I don't care," Hermione said.

"I would be happy if you came to my room now," Draco pouted.

"Draco, stop. You know that I cant say no when you look at me like that," Hermione giggled, looking up at Draco's puppy face. "Oh, fine," she gave up and Draco smiled, pulling her away from Blaise and Pansy.

"So when did I become friends with Slytherins?" Hermione asked.

"**When you became friends with me. We're cooler that you Gryffs."**

Hermione pondered for a moment, "yeah, I guess you are," she laughed.

"And we're better in bed too," Draco smiled.

"**Obviously."**

"**What's that supposed to mean?"**

"**Slytherins giving Gryffindors lessons, Slytherins suddenly becoming the prime choice for a boy/girlfriend…I caught on."**

"Well, you do catch on quick," Draco smirked.

* * *

**Harry and Ginny stood in front of Pansy and Blaise.**

"**We've decided to break up," Harry confessed.**

Both Blaise and Pansy let out a sigh and Blaise grabbed Ginny and kissed her.

"Do you want to date me?" he asked.

"**Shouldn't I wait a while? I just got out of a serious relationship," Ginny grinned.**

"**So?" **

"**All right. Besides, Harry is asking out Pansy right now."**

"Yeah Pansy, do you want to go out?"

"I don't know, then my days of freedom will be over," she thought about it.

"Please Pansy?" he said, getting down on his knees.

"Fine, I guess so, but I know that you're only using me because I'm good in bed," she joked.

"And I know that you're only using me because I'm the boy who lived," Harry joked back, then got back up and kissed her.

"What the hell?" Ron yelled.

"**Uh. Hi Ron," Ginny said.**

"**What is going on? You said no Harry and Pansy! I trusted you!" he yelled at Pansy.**

"You should learn not to trust a Slytherin," Blaise said.

"Should I not trust you then, Blaise?" Ginny asked.

"No, I meant if we don't like you, then don't trust us," Blaise smiled.

"**So I'm screwed then?" Ron asked, realizing that he had no Slytherin friends. If they all hated him…**

"**No. We told you. You are going to die _alone,_" Pansy said, smirking.**

**Harry and Ginny both looked at Ron and gave him a sympathetic glance that clearly said, "They're right."**

The End

**A/N: Like I said, all my (BooBack's) favorite ships. DMHG, BZGW, HPPP, and RWDA (Ron Weasley Dies Alone). That's how the whole thing started. **

**We hoped you all like this. You should read our other stories too, we have chapter 3 of the pageant up, and we have another story called Luck of the Irish. R&R please, and we will continue writing. (Well, we'll probably continue writing anyway, but it makes us feel better when we get reviews.)**

**Love you all**

**Amber and Brittany (a.k.a. SilverShiver and BooBack)**


End file.
